


Sudden

by unilou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Even tho it's not Christmas anymore, Feelings Realization, First time writing, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, New Years, bad will be there too maybe, big Q may show up, idk - Freeform, meet up, so im not that good yet lol, there may be some karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilou/pseuds/unilou
Summary: Dream has a sudden realization.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfic in general, so it might be a bit sloppy. I hope you'll still enjoy!  
> This chapter is inspired by the song sparks fly by Taylor Swift

It was about 10 pm when the blond Floridan man was making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a late night snack. As he sat down at his island and taking his first bite he got a message from a certain English brunette.

George: Hey want to join my stream?

Dream checks the time at the top of his phone.

Dream: Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping? Isn't it like 3 am there?

After sending the message, he opens George's stream, he sees him in the right bottom corner looking down at his phone where they were messaging.

George: Well my best friend lives in the US, so I adjusted my sleeping schedule a bit.

Dream pulls down the notification and types a response.

Dream: Oh, and who would that be?

There was no hesitation in George's answer.

George: Sapnap.

Dream chuckles and then pulls a pouty face, knowing George he can't see him.

Dream: I thought I was you best friend. ):

He hears a laugh coming from George's stream, and , and the chat was spamming questions like, "What's so funny?", "Is he texting?", "Is that Dream?"

George: You can be if you join my stream.

Dream: I'll be there in a sec.

Dream walks to his pc taking his last bite from his sandwich. He boots up his computer joining the vc George was in and opened Minecraft. He places his phone against his monitor to keep an eye on the stream and chat.

"DREEEAAAMMM!!" George exclaims. "GEEOORGEE" Dream says, repeating his friend but with his name instead.

"So what do you want to do?" Dream asks. "I was thinking of doing a slow run, just a chill stream." George answers. "ok"

Dream starts up a server for the two of them and they started gathering the necessities. The duo soon found a village and raided the whole place. They made a base near the small town. The sun started setting turning the sky into a orange and then into a dark blue, revealing the stars in the night sky. Dream went off to fight some mobs and collect food whereas, George was looking for iron and diamonds in the mines underground. The next morning they decide to go to the nether. Dream starts building the portal and George crafts the last few things.

"Fudge!" Dream yells out of the blue. "I messed up the portal, and now I need to find a new lava pool." George burst out laughing and Dream looked at him on his phone. He looks so cute when he laughs. Dream wakes from his day dream. Wh-wait… cute? Dream was surprised and questioning his sudden thought, but he decided it was nothing and kept playing normally.

About 3 hours later they had beaten the game and had slayed the Ender Dragon. They chatted a bit about the events that happened during their game. "Because you messed up the portal, it took us 10 minutes longer till we got to the nether. Dream was about to say something in his defense but got abruptly interrupted by his thought from earlier, and ended up just laughing back.

George was wrapping up the stream, with a big smile plastered across his face, chanting various types of good-byes, waving his hands next to his head.

The stream ended and the two stayed in the call in silence, until George broke it saying, "That was fun, but what happened with you portal you rarely mess up." "I don't know, but I had the weirdest thought." Dream answers. " "What was your thought?" You could hear the curiosity in his voice. "Well, I had the stream on my phone, and you laughed when I messed up, I saw you laugh, and I uhh-" Dream hesitates. "I thought you looked cute, I thought you looked cute when you laughed." "Oh" Was all George could get out of his mouth until he asked. "Is… Is that true?" Dream was uncertain with what to say, so he just said the truth. "…Yes" "Really?" You could hear the smile in the older boy's voice, and lucky for him that his face-cam wasn’t on, because you could clearly see him blushing to Dream's statement. "Yeah, it's like… when you smile sparks fly." The blond heard a small gasp on the other side of the call. "Thanks." George say finishing it off with a yawn. "You should go to bed." Dream says with a hint of worriedness in his voice. "I will but you should too." "I will" "Good night, George, Love you." "Good night, Dream, love you too." He heard the sound of George disconnecting through his headset, and saw the green dot turn red, signaling he was offline.

* * *

Dream stood up from his desk and decided to take a shower after the long stream. He walks to his bathroom as he get a message from George, it was a Spotify link to a song. Being curious to what song it is he clicks the link, it opening Spotify to the song 'Sparks fly by Taylor Swift' Really George, Taylor Swift? Dream thought. He put on the song as he stepped into the shower, lukewarm water hitting his skin. He heard the lyrics softly through the pitter patter of the water. Close enough to hope you couldn't see. Dream put some shampoo in his hair and left it smelling like lavender. Drop everything now. He washed out the rest of the shampoo, till his hair was clean. Kiss me on the sidewalk. That’s when the realization hit him like a truck. "This is a love song!" Dream expresses. "George sent me a fucking love song?!" Dream states as blush starts creeping up his face. Cause I see sparks fly when you smile. Dream puts a hand over his mouth hiding his blush, feeling a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, thinking about his comment from earlier. He steps out of the shower, turning it off, wrapping his towel around his waist and using a smaller towel to dry off his face. He walks over to the mirror and looks at his reflection, water dripping from his hair. Does he know this is a love song? He dries himself off and walks back to his bedroom and changes into his pajama's, a white shirt with grey sweatpants. He plops onto his bed with a soft landing. He shuffles a bit until he's in a comfortable stop. His eyelids grow heavy and he closes them drifting of in to a sleep.

He can smell olive oil and hears the bubbles popping of the sizzling oil. He opens his eyes to see a short man with dark brown hair cooking some eggs at the stove. "George?" The blond question in utter confusion. "why- no, how are you here?" George turns around looking at Dream with a baffled expression on his face. "what do you mean how are you here? I live here." George answers. "huh." Dream says, looking dumbfounded at his friend. George starts laughing at the expression.

_That laugh again._

The brunette starts walking over to him with a plate with some toast with an egg on top. Placing the plate in front of Dream and says, "Maybe this will help you remember." placing a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek. Dream feels his face turn red and before he can process what happened he asks without thinking, "Can you do that again?" George straightens his back as he is a bit taken back to what he had just asked. "Well aren't you a gentleman, you never ask." He leans back in to give him another kiss, but this time it wasn’t on the cheek. This takes Dream by surprise at first but then let's himself melt in to it. He turn his bar stool to be completely facing the shorter man. George brings his hands up to cup Dream's face and then placing them on the back of his neck. His touch is like fire to Dream. The younger boy guides his hands up in to the older boy's hair. Dream pulls the hair a bit on accident, making George let out a small, but pleased noise and Dream takes this as an okay to deepen the kiss. Dream pulls George up on to his laps, so that they're both on the same chair.

They break apart for a second and Dream opens his mouth to say something but all of a sudden he wakes up.


	2. Talking to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream team plus Quackity join Karl's karaoke stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Talk to the moon by Bruno Mars and the stream is heavily based of Karl's newest karaoke stream.

They break apart for a second and Dream opens his mouth to say something but, all of a sudden he wakes up.

He sits up in his bed, sweat staining his shirt. His chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasps for air. _What the fuck was that._ He runs his fingers through his hair and lets it fall over his face again. He sits a few seconds in silence, processing what just had happened.

A little cat had jumped onto his bed walking towards him, nudging her head at his hand. "Oh sweetie, you must be hungry, what time is it?" He looks to his right at his alarm clock, **10:36** am he reads. "Jeez, I woke up way too late." he mutter to himself, "Sorry girl, c'mon let's go to the kitchen." Together they exit the room an head to the kitchen. Dream's body sends shivers up his body, remembering what happened here in his kitchen.

He takes out a small container containing Patches' food that his mom had made for her earlier this week. He opens it, wincing at the wretched smell. "Seriously Patches, does your food need to stink so much?" He complains. He puts the food in to her small bowl and places it on the ground and she doesn’t waste a second to start to devour the food.

_That egg in my dream did look good._ He decides to make an egg because now he's craving for one. He grabs a pan, the eggs and the olive oil. He places the pan on to the stove and turns on the fire hearing the gas roar for a second and then stops when he lowers the heat a bit. He pores some oil in to the pan and lets it heat up a bit. He cracks open an egg and lets it sizzle in the pan, while he checks twitter, or tries to. He realizes he left his phone in his room. He walks back quickly to grab it and then returns seeing Patches on the counter. He chuckles at the sight and gives her a small pat on her head. He finish cooking his breakfast and takes a seat at his island.

He eats his egg while scrolling through twitter and giving Patches a pat here and there between bites. Dream finishes his egg and walks over to his bathroom turns on some music and hops in to the shower to get the sweat off, because we was feeling really gross still having sweating sticking to his body. He lets the soap settle on his skin before washing it off. The water isn't cold but not as warm as the shower he had yesterday. He turns off his shower grabbing his towel, wiping his face dry and then wrapping it around his hips. The blond steps out his shower and walks to the mirror, pulling a comb through his hair and brushing his teeth.

He checks the time. **11:13** he had about 40 minutes before he was going to joins Karl's stream. Karl was so excited to do a karaoke steam, and he had accepted after a lot of convincing.

He walked to his closet and took out some jeans, shirt and sweater. Stepping into his jeans and pulling his shirt and sweater over his head. He established to spend the rest of the time he had to join minecraft early. To his surprise Sapnap and George were already online so he added himself to their vc.

"Hello!" Dream says interrupting their conversation. "Dream? Hi!" George greets. "Hey dude" Sapnap says. "You're early." "So are you two." "Touché" Sapnap admits. They meet up at the community house and chat while they aimlessly walk around the server.

**KarlJacobs has joined the game**

**< Sapnap> **Karl!!

**< KarlJacobs> **Sapnap!!

"Hey guys" Karl said. Everyone else greeted him saying hi or hey. "Are you live?" George asks. "Yup, say hi to the chat!" "Hi chat!" Dream says happily.

"So are we doing karaoke at the old stage?" Sapnap asks. "Sure why not." Karl answers. They all walk together to the stage above the prime path.

"Ok, who is going first?" Karl questions. "Shouldn’t you, it's your stream." George states. "Ok, fine, I'll go. You're just scared to go first, but whatever" Karl says between giggles.

"Ok, I got my song, I'm going to start now." Karl screen shares the song lyrics he found on YouTube. "Oh really, iCarly's theme song?" Sapnap reveals. "What?! It is an amazing song!", Karl defends. _It's true._ Dream and Sapnap battling against George with Karl singing in the background and Callahan dancing with him.

"Hey guys, is it working now? My internet just died sorry chat." Karl explained. "You were just popping off too hard" George includes. "Who wants to sing High School Musical with me?" Karl asks. "Ugh, I hate High School Musical songs" Sapnap confesses. "Woah Sapnap, didn’t take you as a hater." Dream notes. "Ok, Dream let's sing this together." Karl says. "WHAT!? No, I never said I was going to sing." Dream points out.

"Whatever" Karl doesn’t take into account what Dream said and had started the song. Karl started singing but Dream didn’t join in with the sing so Sapnap did, what was an surprise to everyone, hearing as the song was breaking free from High School Musical.

They ended the song with a little smooch.

Songs passed and Karl then said, "Ok let's end the stream with what started this all. You know what song I'm talking about, Sapnap?" "ummm- Yes…" There was a stale silence in the call. "ok, no I don’t remember, sorry." Sapnap chuckles. "Sweater Weather! It was the first song we sang!" Karl explains. "Oh of course. Sorry but I don’t think I'm going to sing this one, my throat kind of hurts." Sapnap asserts. "Same, you guys can do this one" Quackity says.

**< Callahan> I'll sit this one out**

They start singing the lyrics with the 3 of them, even though it was mainly Karl and George and sometimes you could hear Dream sing very quietly. George echoes Karl singing the lyrics. "Karl's popping off!" Dream claims. George starts taking the lead during the chorus so, Karl quiets down. Dream starts to sing with him in a hushed tone, and George sings with giggles between each line. It's only the two of them singing. Everything fades away and it only George and him. _His giggle is so cute._ Dream stops singing and Karl takes his spot back.

_Again! Why do I keep having these thoughts!? And that dream, what's happening? Whatever._

"Put my finger on your tongue 'Cause you love the taste, yeah" They sing together. "Wait, ew." George remarks. "Ew" Karl agrees. Karl skip a few seconds of the song and they just continued singing. Dream and George were again the only ones singing during the chorus. _See, it was nothing._ The song ends and they chat for a bit.

They sang a few more songs before ending the stream. The stream took about 3 hours so when they were finished it was already 3:34 pm. Dream runs a hand through his hair and let's out a deep sigh. "I think I'm going to head out because I'm hungry, bye!" Everyone bid their goodbyes to dream as he disconnected from the call.

He stands up from his desk and he strolls to the kitchen. He walks to the cupboard and grabs the bread and heads to the fridge to grab the cheese and butter. He takes out a pan and sets it on the stove turning on the fire. He makes a grilled cheese and eats it quickly. After that stream he got pretty hungry.

Dream takes a seat on his coach and decides to just watch something and chill for a bit. He watches a few of Mr.Beast's videos.

Patches starts meowing and jumps on to Dream's lap and looks up to meet emerald green eyes. Dream checks the time. **6:23 pm** "Oh girlie! You must bee hungry, sorry sweetie" They again both head to the kitchen repeating what they did that morning. Dream chooses to make some dinner, so he grabs frozen pizza from the freezer and puts it in the oven. He waits for the pizza as he plays with patches a bit. He hears the timer go off and he takes out the pizza. He cuts a piece and puts it on a plate.

Dream makes a snap of his picture with **You sang beautifully today** and sent it to George. It didn’t take to long till George responded. It was a picture of his collar, his blue shirt, his sharp jaw, his pink flushed lips. And it read **, You think so.** Dream texts back,

Dream: Yeah, I wonder what you would sound like if you sang seriously and not giggling the whole time.

George: Oh really, maybe if we ever meet up you can hear it.

Dream: Ok, I’d like that.

Abruptly his phone started vibrating and there was two buttons a red one and a green one with the a name in white letters. **Gogy** He answers "Hi." Dream says kind of hesitant. "Hey, I thought this was easier than texting." George explained. "Oh, yeah yeah that’s smart." Dream looks out the window and sees the moon, it's full moon. "Woah…" Dream gasps "What?" "The moon, it looks beautiful, it's full moon tonight." "Oh really, wait, let me check. Oh yeah you're right. It is beautiful" George realizes. "Sometimes, when it's a nice night, I'll talk to the moon." Dream confesses. "The moon?" George questions. "Yeah, I tell the moon sometimes what I did that day and tell it my thoughts. It's pretty relaxing. You should try it."

"Ok. Hey Dream, what does it look like?" George asks. "How does what look like? Dream isn't quite sure what George wants. "What does Florida look like?" George specifies. "Oh well, I'm looking out my window that's on the front of my house. You can see a green grass lawn on in front of me, on the left there's my drive way. Across there street there's my neighbor. There are a few palm trees scattered net to the sidewalks. If you look up you can see the night sky with the full moon looking back at you." Dream draws out a picture of his front yard. "That sounds really nice." George says in response. _It'd be better with you here._ "Yeah…" Dream starts, "George, would you like to come to Florida?"

"WHAT?!" George yells, taken aback. "With Sapnap!" Dream assures him. "Like come to Florida, you mean in real life? Like I'll see you in real life, I'll see your face, I'll be able to touch you, I'll know what you look like." George says. Dream flushes at George's statement. _He'll be able to touch me?_ "Yes that's what I mean, that you and Sapnap both come here to visit me and you guys can stay in my house I have two spare bedrooms. You guys can stay as long as you want." "Wait really?" "Yeah, Let’s talk about it with Sapnap tomorrow, you should head to sleep it's pretty late." Dream says. "Ok, g'night" George says. "Good Night." They hang up and Dream looks out the window to the moon. "I can't believe I said that, It just came out. But you know what moon, I don’t regret it. I can't wait to see George and Sapnap!" I'm going to get a good night sleep for the first time. Bye"

Dream walks over to his bed and drops down laying his head on his pillow, startling Patches. His phone buzzes and he checks it. It's again a link to Spotify. **Talking to the moon** by Bruno Mars. _Where is George getting these songs? I mean they are good songs so I don’t care._ Dream does chuckle at the song.

Dream closes his eyes lets himself fall asleep, he was happy and was excited for what to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT ship the actual cc's only their online persona's. If they feel uncomfortable about this I will take it down immediately. 
> 
> This chapter took a bit longer than hoped, but I got it out!


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really, like really short, because I wanted to make the next chapter in George's pov but when I started writing I wrote it in dreams pov. So this is just a filler chapter and really short. I think I wrote this in like 10 minutes so it's really short. The next chapter should come out soon though!

Dream woke up to the sound of singing of birds outside his window. The sun was beaming onto his face after forgetting to close the blinds yesterday. 

The Floridan slowly stood up and stretched himself out. He walked towards the kitchen to feed a certain feline. After that he hopped in to the shower and then put on some clean clothes, forgetting to change last night as well. 

He checks the time. 9:27 am He decides to eat toaster waffles for breakfast not having much else to eat at the moment. I need to buy the groceries. Dream puts the waffles into the toaster and waits. 

Dream finished eating and sat on his couch in silence until it was broken by the sound of someone calling him through discord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT ship the actual cc, only they're online personals. If they feel uncomfortable with this, I will take it down right away.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and we've gotten more than 100 hits so thank you very much! I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> So no song today because it was a filler chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Cya next time!


	4. More than green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team meet up.
> 
> Btw this is in George's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I re-uploaded this chapter because the last was one was being really weird and it was on my phone and it was 12 am so I decided to delete and re-upload it on my laptop.
> 
> Btw this is in George's POV.

George didn’t know how to react to what Dream just said. He was taken aback. He just asked if him and Sapnap wanted to meet up with him in real life! He never even wanted to send a picture of himself and now he suddenly invites them to fly over.

George couldn’t sleep that well that night because his mind couldn’t stop thinking. He was having mixed reactions, but none of them were negative. He was feeling happy, surprised, nervous and much more.

After what felt like years to George, he fell asleep. He slept peacefully and happily, knowing that’d he be able to meet his best friend.

* * *

George woke up surprisingly energized after only sleeping for a few hours **. 8:57 am** “God, I’ve never woken up this early by free will.” George stands up to feed his pets and then went back to lay on his bed. None of his close friends were awake at the moment so why not go back to sleep, but that seemed to fail. He was too excited! So he took a shower, and put on some clean clothes. Without realizing he had grabbed Dream’s black oversized hoodie he owns. He decided that taking a walk will help him clear his thoughts a bit.

When he arrives back home it’s already 10:36 am. That means it’s about five am in Florida. _Dream wouldn’t be awake yet would he?_ Well the answers was most likely no, and he didn’t want to wake him up, knowing he himself wouldn’t enjoy that.

George did a few things, like: he scrolled through Twitter, cleaned his apartment a bit, played with his cat, ate lunch, just anything to pass the time. Though it didn't make the wait go by quicker.

After just laying on his bed waiting, minute bled into hours until it was almost 3 pm. _I_ _t's now about 10 am in Florida, Dream should be awake._ George grabbed his phone which was sitting on his night stand and decided to call Dream, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Hello?" Dream answered the call. "Hey." George says. "Hi!" Dream shoots back. "Why'd you call?" Dream asks."Oh well, it’s about last night, you asked me if I wanted to visit you, and we've talked about it before but usually it's me who brings it up and we end up doing nothing, but I wanted to know if you meant it this time and that you really want me to come and that I'm not just getting my hopes up or anything…" George rambles."Yeah, I've thought a bit about it this morning and I really want you to come. We could see if Sapnap can call and ask him as well?" Dream suggests."Yeah, cool." George answers trying to stay as calm as possible.

* * *

"Hi?" Sapnap greets. "Why are you guys calling?""Well," Dream starts. "I want to invite you and George to visit me in Florida." Dream says."WAIT, WHAT, HUH, REALLY?!" Sapnap yells through his mic. Dream wheezes at his reaction. George chuckles, as he almost had the same reaction as the Texan. "Yes, really." Dream assures him."Oh wow, yeah of course I'm going to come! When we're you guys thinking?" Sapnap asks.

"Umm, I was thinking you guys could come next week maybe, that'd be a week before Christmas so, you guys could stay for 2 or 3 weeks and we could celebrate Christmas together." Dream answers. ”Ok… Cool, slight problem though. I promised my family that I would spend Christmas with them so I’ll only be able to be there for a bit more than a week.” Sapnap confesses. “Oh ok, yeah sure then it’ll just be me and George for a week that’s cool right?” Dream says not sure what George will say. “Yeah, of course. Sucks you won’t be there on Christmas.” George answers.

They plan their tickets and they would fly out on the 15th. Sapnap would land an hour earlier than George, but that meant they would arrive at the same time. They chatted about what they would need to bring and what they could do when they are there. George decided that he would stay there until New Years.

The week had slowly passed. They filmed a few videos in the week so that they wouldn’t have to do much filming while visiting. Now, there’s only a day before they fly out. George was so anxious that he decided to call Dream.

Dream picked up. “Hey George! You excited?” Dream chirps. “Yeah just very nervous. I still need to pack my bag, could you help?” George asks. “Yeah, I don’t know how I could help without being there, but sure.What do you need?” Dream says. “Well what should I bring?” George questions. “Oh just some normal clothes. It won’t be too cold though but just in case. Oh my god George your flying over tomorrow!” Dream excites. “Oh god, how will I even know it’s you at the airport?!” George nervously says. “Umm, Sapnap will be with me and we know what you look like. I want to keep it a surprise so I won’t tell you what I’m wearing.” “Dreeeeaaaammmm please.” George begs. “No Georgie you’ll have to wait.” George’s face gets flushed at the use of the nickname. Dream snickers. “Fine. Aaah I’m so excited I can’t wait!” George explains.

George can’t help but blush of excitement. _Oh god I really like him don’t I? And I’m going to see him tomorrow!_ It’s been a while now since George accepted that he had a crush on Dream. It started off as nothing big but it grew throughout the weeks and exploded at the thought of seeing him.

They chat a bit more about what they what George needs to bring and things they would be able to do. It was about 1 am when they hung up, having George go to sleep because, he has to wake up pretty early for the flight. _I’m going to see his face!_ George rolled over in his bed and slumber slowly took him over.

* * *

George was rushing through he airport getting to his gate before it would depart with out him. Luckily, he got there on time. _Maybe calling with Dream till 1 am wasn’t the best idea ever._ He got in line to get his passport scan. “Hello.” The lady behind the desk said. “Oh, hi!” George said full of excitement, not being able to contain it. George hands her his passport an ticket. “You seem excited.” She says playfully. “Haha, is it that obvious?” George says nervously starting to blush of embarrassment. “A bit, seeing anyone special?” She asked as she typed something into the computer. “Yeah, I’m meeting up with my best friend.” George expresses, with a huge grin on his face. “Well, that’s nice to hear. I wish you a pleasant flight and stay.” She said giving his thing back. “Thank you.” George said with a smile.

George takes his seat in the plane, it’s a window seat. He fidgets with the hem of his baby blue hoodie. He stuck his hands into his pocket to grab his phone and opens messages.

**G** **eorge:** Just got on the plane, should be leaving in a few minutes.

**Sapnap:** Safe flight dude! Can't wait to see you, I fly in a few hours.

**D** **ream:** I'll be waiting. Can't believe this is actually happening. Cya guys soon. Safe travels!

**G** **eorge:** Cya!

George takes out his headphones and connects it with his phone. He opens Twitter to catch up with everything before he is offline for 9 hours. He then saw a tweet that he was tagged in:

**Odie! @ukvlog**

**More than green.**

**George's pov of meeting up with Dream and Sapnap.**

It then had a video of a girl with a red ukelele. The song had a nice beat and she could sing really well. The song was indeed about George asking if Dream and Sapnap wanted to meet up at Dream's place. It was kind of ironic because they were going to meet up right now, and they haven't told the fans so it was probably a coincidence that the came out a week ago. The song gave George a warm feeling inside it chest, but was interrupted with a nauseous one inside his stomach as they started to depart and leave the ground.

George put on some music and tried to fall asleep, not wanting to watch a movie. Not long after he had fallen asleep as he was really tired.

* * *

George woke up by the abrupt feeling of hitting the ground. He looked out his window to see a big airport and palm trees. He checked the time and it was 1:30 pm exact but it felt like 6 because of the time difference.

George entered the baggage claim, cool air of the air conditioning hitting his face. He looked for his flights belt. He checked the TV that showed all the flights. _Umm, ah. 3 ok where is that. Oh there_. He started walking to the belt and waited for it to turn on. Suitcase started flowing out. His was one of the firsts because his was most likely on top because it was checked in so late. He grabbed it and started walking to the exit where he would meet up with Dream and Sapnap. He grabbed his to call Dream to give him heads up that he's there.

"Hey, did you just land?" Dream asks.

"Oh haha, kind of forgot to tell you. I'm heading to the exit right now so I'll be there in a few seconds."

"Ok, how about we just keep calling, so it'll be easier to find each other."

"Yeah, sure."

There was a silence as George walked in to the meeting area. He saw happiness, love, excitement. He was surrounded by so many emotions.

"Ok I'm here whe- woah…" George said not able to finish his sentence before seeing someone beautiful. He was wearing a mustard yellow hoodie which George thought was pretty ugly, but it matched so well with his eyes. He had freckles scattered across his face like little stars. He was on the phone with someone and his expression went from happy to confused. "Oh God he's hot." George muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the mysterious man turned his head to lock eyes with George. Dream let out a wheeze catching Sapnap's attention. "Did you just say, ' oh God he's hot'?" Dream asked between laughs. George heard Sapnap laughing in the background.

Dream and Sapnap knew that George was gay, he came put to them about two years now after having a huge crisis and being confused. Dream and Sapnap were there for George for the whole journey and we're really supportive.

"Stop laughing! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Oh no he walking this way!" George exclaims.

As the man reached George with a shorter man next to him, George came to a realization. He looks at the shorter man. _Wa_ _it a minute, I've seen that man. WAIT THAT'S SAPNAP! So that means…_

"Hi George, so you think I'm hot?" The taller man teases. _O_ _h fuck. It's Dream._ Georges face turned beet red in an instance. "Um what, d-did I say that? I-I don't think I said that. I'm pretty sure I said it's hot." George stumbles over his words. "Haha" Dream chuckles. "I think you're pretty hot too, George." This did not help with calming George down but before he could think he was enveloped in a big hug. George wrapped his arms around Dream and buried his head in his chest of embarrassment. Dream could easily rest his head on top of George's.

"Dude, we‘be been here for 5 minutes and I'm already third wheeling." Sapnap joked. Dream let out a small laugh and let go of George. He instantly missed the warmth of Dream. "Sorry Snapmap." George teased as he leaned in for a hug, Sapnap already waiting with open arms. "Call me that again and we'll have problems" Sapnap threatened, but it was all bark no bite.

It wasn't a long drive back to Dream's place but it was enough time for George to fall asleep. Sapnap had called shotgun and Dream was driving so, George was left alone in the back seat. Dream looked in the rear view mirror to see a sleeping George. "Man, no matter where he is or when, he can always fall asleep." Dream said. Sapnap looked behind him to see what he was talking about. Sapnap laughed in response.

They had arrived at Dream's house and they stepped out of the car. Dream opened the door to a George's seat. "Geoooorge wake up" Dream said in a soft voice. "Ughm" George grumble in disagreement. Dream leaned closer to George's left ear. "Georgiiee." Dream said in a low but gentle and soft voice. That woke him up, sending shiver through his whole body. He sat up straight in less than a second.

"Hurry up!" Sapnap yelled he had grabbed the luggage from the trunk and was waiting at the front door. “We’re coming!” Dream yelled back. George lazily stepped out of the car and was half leaning on Dream so he wouldn’t fall because he would without some support.

They enter the house and Dream gives them a small tour of showing where everything is and where they’ll be sleeping. After that George and Sapnap sat down on the couch and Dream asked what they wanted to do. “Nothin, if I’m going to be honest. I’m quite tired and a movie day wouldn’t sound that bad.” Sapnap replied. George hummed in agreement still waking up from his short slumber.

It was still pretty early but Dream could notice that his friends were tired. Dream walked to the kitchen. “Well you guys must be hungry after your flight.” Dream said. George’s head instantly popped up from above the couch and nodded eagerly. “Ok so what do you want?” Dream asked. “Depends, what do you have?” George said. “Oh, well, we have, ramen, chips, pizza and popcorn.” Dream shows. “Popcorn! Let’s do popcorn” Sapnap excites.

Dream returns with a small bowl and a bigger bowl. He gives the smaller of the two to the Texan, as he is sitting alone. "It's ok if we share right." Dream says looking 't George to see if there is a hint of discomfort on his fa e, but fun nothing, just a smile looking back at him. "Of course I don’t mind" Dream takes a seat on the couch in the corner. It was and L shaped couch so he was in the 90 degree. George sat next to him but there was a good 2 feet between them. Sapnap lays on the matching loveseat with his legs dangling over the arm rest.

“What are we going to watch?” Sapnap asks. “Um, have you guys seen ‘How I met your mother’? It is a series but it’s really good!” Dream suggests. “No, sounds interesting. What’s it about?” George questions. “It’s about a group of friends kinda like a modern version of ’Friends’. Dream explains. “Sounds good.” Sapnap say. George nods. Dream puts on the first episode and digs himself deeper into the couch to get more comfortable, placing the bowl on his stomach. George scooches closer to Dream to get some popcorn.

They were half way through the first season and finished their popcorn. They were growing hungry for some proper food. Dream pauze before the next episode would begin. He throws his arms above his head and stretches. "Ok, we should probably eat something." It was already almost 6 pm and the only thing Sapnap and George had eaten since breakfast was some popcorn, so they agreed easily. "My mom, made some steak for us, I only have to put it the oven, but we cou-" "WE'RE EATING THE STEAK!" Sapnap yelled before Dream could finish his sentence. "Streak it is." Dream nodded as he grabbed it and pre-heated the oven. "It should be done in about 30 minutes, the oven just needs to get warm first.

Dream sits back down as they wait for the oven to heat up. "So, whacha think of it so far?" Dream asks. "Of what?" George asks. "Me," Dream teased making George's face flush a light pink at the cheeks. "How I met your mother, of course." Dream snorted."It's pretty good, you were right, it's practically modern version of 'Friends'." Sapnap answers. They talk about the show some more, and half way through, Dream stands up to put the steak in the oven.

"It's a really good song." George tells."What are you talking about." Dream rejoins, tray in hand with three plates and cups filled with water. "George was telling me about a fan song he saw on Twitter, it was about us meeting up and he really liked it." Sapnap explains."I'll show it to you guys later.""Cool!" Dream comments.

They kept watching the show, too lazy to look for something else to watch. They all had their plates on their laps. Sapnap still Sat on the loveseat and Dream and George were next to each other, shoulders touching.

Time had passed and they finished the first season and were already a quarter through the second one. Sapnap headed upstairs when the episode ended. Dream looked down to meet a sleeping George, huddled up in Dream's arms. They don't remember when it happened but George had leaned his head onto Dream's shoulder. George was fast asleep, (again) and Dream really didn't wan to wake him up, but he knew that George would rather sleep in his bed than have a sore back. So instead Dream, slowly but gently slipped out from under George and picked him up bridal style. They walked up the stairs.

_What's happening._ George opened his eyes slightly to see Dream jaw and chin. George quickly closed his eyes again. He heard the door open and felt as h was placed carefully onto a soft mattress. He then heard foot steps as Dream left the room to his own.

George opens his eyes. He checks the time, **1** **1:24 pm** , it read. He took oof his pants goes back to sleep. He's too tired to get up and change properly at the moment.

George was happy. He got to meet his best friends and more importantly he got to mee Dream. Finally he got to see something more than just a green minecraft figure on a computer screen. He got to see something more than green.

Soon everyone in he house was asleep, as their first day together came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT ship the actual cc's. If they feel uncomfortable about this i will take it down right away.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a fan song, 'more than green' made by odie on twitter except it looks like she deleted her account so this is her other account: https://twitter.com/odiemoley  
> this account sadly doesnt have the song but you can probably find a animatic with the song on youtube.  
> Go follow her she is amazong and deserves all the love!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudo's and we almost have 200 hits! thank you so much! <3  
> this chapter took me a bit longer to write than hoped for but its longer than expected so yeah!.
> 
> Edit: Odie's account wasn't deleted. It was deactivated. She also said that she might deactivate her account again so go follow her fast!   
> Odie! @ukvlog

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT ship the cc's irl and only they're online personas!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to bring another one out soon!  
> If you have question/suggestions or you just want to be friends you can do it in the comments. I might link my twitter next chapter but I don't tweet that much so I might do my tumblr instea


End file.
